crysisfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:KRYPTON SPARTAN
Instructions Here at my talk page you may ask me an array of questions, simple as that, Just make sure that the newest messeges are at the top of the talk section. Questions/Talk Gauss rifle Can you add the new table with it's counterpart(rate of fire, etc.) onto other gun pages? It would be nice if each gun pages have these tables for better information. Here are some weapons the guns in Crysis are based on. *FY71 - AK-74 *SCAR - Heckler & Koch XM8 *DSG1 Precision Sniper Rifle - DSR-1(full name: AMP Technical Services DSR-1) and Heckler & Koch PSG-1(the barrel and 10 round box magazine) *BBBauer SOCCOM Pistol - Heckler & Koch UCP *Gauss Rifle - Heckler & Koch SL8 *Shi Ten - nickname for Chinese Type 88 machine gun *Miniguns - GE M134 Minigun *AY-69 - Heckler & Koch MP7A2 *Submachine gun - Heckler & Koch MP7A2 (although longer and uses a 50 round magazine) *PAX and Tac gun - based on the U.S. Military's plans on building a nuclear recoiless rifle *C4 - real name for U.S. explosive changes taped in threes with duct tape *Claymore - M18 Claymore *Mine - unknown *M61 Hand Grenades( label is on grenade) - real grenade, variant of M26 Hand Grenade and lacks a safety pin) *Smoke Grenades and Flashbangs - fictional I hope that you can put these in or make a separate table. - Lisle202 17:59, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Welcome Hi, I am FairlyOddDeities. I have seen many changes in the new templates, although I first see that they do not match with the background, I think that they are quite beautiful. I will update other templates to be similar as well. -- FairlyOddDeities 10:47, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Hi there,i'm CryGame.Welcome to Crysis WIKI.I saw your new templates,they look pretty cool,but they are kind of big for the pages.Anyways feel your self like home.CryGame re: Character Infobox Hi KRYPTON. I copied over the code from the Section 8 Infobox and removed any mention of Section 8 from it. The problems that were happening before seem to be gone. You should now be able to edit the text on each row of the infobox to fit the Crysis characters, as well as tweak the colors. Leave me another message if you need any more help. JoePlay (talk) 18:05, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Character Names I'm not an administrator so i can't do that.--CryGame Yu-Gi-Oh I made some Yu-Gi-Oh cards for Crysis such as this one: Nomad. You can also check out Korean Officer, Korean Infantry, and Ri Chan Kyong. - Kenny 17:54, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Missions I was so bored that I created this game. This uses multiple choice plots and you decide what to do next. You may edit it or improve it. - Lisle202 20:18, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Psycho Photo I got the Psycho photo, it's in the CryEngine 3 page --CryGame-- Congratulations Congratulations, the new Crysis Wiki rank system has ranked you with First Sergeant Rank, the medal is found on the User Page. Work harder and gain a higher rank as well as prizes for your work. --CryGame--